una muñeca
by akykuran
Summary: Ella se sintió en ese mundo como un títere, todos se acercaban a ella por su posición porque ella era la jefa de la organización. Hasta que lo conoció a el X27fem
1. como una muñeca

**Como una muñeca**

* * *

Ella se sentía profundamente agobiada, toda su vida fue conocida como Dame-Tsuna, nadie nunca noto su domino por diferentes idiomas desde los tres años, nadie le felicito cuando hablo, leyó y camino antes que cualquier otro niño de su edad, nunca vieron sus cualidades, solo veían en ella la torpeza que adquirió cuando su padre los visito cuando ella tenía cinco años, junto a un anciano de mirada fría pero a la vez triste, de un día para otro perdió su flexibilidad y su centro de gravedad se vio afectado, su cuerpo se volvió pesado , comenzó a tropezarse con todo y poco a poco fue haciendo su fama de Dame-Tsuna, por su torpeza nadie creyó en sus calificaciones perfectas, asi que se abandonó todo esfuerzo de querer ser reconocida, ya no busco que su madre la mirara en lugar de esperar el regreso de su padre, ya no le importo conocer a quien se dice ser su padre no podía reconocer la cara que vio cunado tenía cinco años y no le interesaba no necesitó a nadie para sobrevivir, no los necesitaba a ninguno de ellos todo en su vida iba bien sin ser conocida por nadie, sin que nadie notara su presencia y ocultarse se los brabucones, trabajar medio tiempo en una pastelería para ganarse la vida, todo estaba perfecto hasta que cuando tenía catorce años se presentó a su puerta un bebe clamando que le convertiría en la mejor jefa mafiosa.

A partir de este punto es cuando comenzó su infierno, de pronto su madre se volvió cariñosa, le preparaba comida, le decía bienvenida a casa, le decía Tsu-chan, de pronto y sin previo aviso tenía que actuar y cumplir con las expectativas de otros , tenía que actuar un papel que no le permitían dejar, tuvo que buscar amigos o mejor dicho le impusieron amistades que ella no deseaba, la mayoría de sus supuestos amigos no la había notado cuando era Dame, vivía su vida tranquila como un fantasma y no le importaba que se hubiera mantenido asi, pero con la llegada de Reborn su vida cambio por completo, ahora tenía que interpretar el papel de hija amorosa bajo la amenaza de su madre, tenía que convertirse en una mafiosa porque Reborn no tomaba en cuenta una sola palabra suya, tenía que actuar como una hermana mayor para los niños que llegaron a vivir en su casa por influencia de Reborn, tenía que sonreír dulcemente y aceptar a todas esa personas que se metían sin su permiso a su vida.

Tenía que actuar como una buena amiga y sacrificarse por sus amigos en cada pelea, todo porque lo decía Reborn, porque decía que es lo que tenía que hacer un jefe por su familia, sus amigos, pero a ella nadie le pregunto qué quería, nadie le opciones, nunca se fijaron en su verdadero yo, nunca vieron como su alma se rompía poco a poco.

Siempre tenía entrenamientos espartanos que ella no quería llevar a cabo, una tortura que no pidió, tenía que actuar como una muñequita de porcelana para el aparador de Vongola, todo porque los hijos de nono fueron tan estúpidos para ser asesinados por amoríos o porque se ganaron más enemigos de los que podían controlar, siempre la maldita sangre Vongola era la causante de sus desgracias, hace nueve años se llevó su flexibilidad y gracia para caminar, esta vez la mataba por dentro, todo por la maldita sangre Vongola, si ella no la tuviera nadie se habría reunido en torno a ella, no tendría que pelear o entrenar, podría vivir su vida feliz en la pastelería del tío Kawahira, sin saber nada de Vongola o los arcobalenos, pero nadie le pregunto a nadie le importo que ella sufriera todos esperaban algo de ella.

Cuando conoció a Hayato, pensó que talvez él la comprendería pero el solo veía a la décima Vongola, cuando se acercó a ella Yamamoto con su sonrisa falsa pintada en su rostro ella se dio cuenta que otra vez no podía escapar del destino de Vongola, aunque un yo de ella en un mundo paralelo siendo un chico haya encontrado en Vongola alegría ella solo encontraba tristeza, porque era una mujer no tenía derecho de opinar, porque el anillo no acepto a Xanxus ni a nono, solo la acepto a ella a pesar de que por su cuerpo también corrieran llamas negras el anillo la eligió, no podía escapar Kawahira le advirtió que no se escapaba del destino pero ella aún mantenía la esperanza, esta vez no tuvo que luchar contra Byakuran, porque el sufría lo mismo que ella, eran unos títeres controlados por los hilos de la mafia, pensaron que en este mundo y en esta reencarnación podrían vivir como chicos normales, pero desde el inicio su vida fue marcada por la mafia, ella fue abandonada por sus padres y Byakuran fue entrenado por la familia Gesso para ser el jefe perfecto, les dijeron que Yuni no nacería en esta línea de tiempo, Byakuran ve los mundos paralelos y ella ve el futuro y los mundos paralelos la vida era una mierda, todos los rostros que se giraban en torno a ellos eran tan falsos, todos aduladores, buscado algo en ellos que tenían en su poder el Triiniset, todos esperaban algo y ellos solo querían tener una vida normal, lastimosamente para ella su único compañero en el mundo no soporto más y se escapó antes de su pelea con Monkuro, cuando ella iba en dirección a kokuyo land le llego un mensaje de su amigo, anunciando que él desaparecería primero, nadie noto su soledad y tristeza, nadie le pregunto cómo se sentía solo pelearon y golpearon todo para derrotar a Monkuro, ella también se daba cuenta de que ellos tenían problemas, ellos también estaban solos, pero ninguno quiso hablar con ella, nadie quiso apoyarse realmente en ella, solo era una forma de entretener la monótona vida que los demás llevaban, por eso ella no dijo nada y continuo observando, logro convencer a Vermuda para que no encerrara a Monkuro, y lo nombro un miembro más de su familia.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, todos esperaban beneficiarse de la civil que pronto tendría en sus manos un cargo más pesado de lo que podía cargar, todos esperaban que actuara como un títere, o una muñeca la cual no puede ni debe hablar en contra de lo le dicen, todo le resultaba tan sofocante que una noche salió de su casa, sus pies y su intuición la llevaron a un parque con un lago la vista del cielo era tan hermosa que por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que le aquejaba por un momento al ver la luna en lo alto junto a las estrellas reflejándose en el lago pensó que podía ser libre para volar por el cielo, si tan solo ese viejo maldito no le hubiera sellado sus llamas, su reflexión termino cuando vio que ella no era la única en ese lugar, ahí también estaba un joven moreno, de cabello negro con unas plumas rojas adornando su cabello, unas cicatrices y traje, su mente hizo clic era Xanxus Vongola el hijo adoptado de Timoteo Vongola, con el que se supone lucharía en algunas semanas, lo que más le sorprendió es que este fuera diferente a los demás Xanxus que ella había visto a través de las memorias de sus otros yo, era en esos momentos que maldecía el sello en sus poderes podría haber visto ese encuentro en una visión al futuro, podría haber escapado con Byakuran. Sin embargo este Xanxus no tenía en su mirada una rabia profunda, este tenía una mirada de tristeza pero a la vez una determinación férrea a lograr su objetivo aplastando a quien se ponga en su camino, ella se quedó perdida en esos ojos rojos que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso hasta que se encontraba sentada a su lado en la orilla del lago

-¿Qué quieres basura?-

-nada, es descortés hablarles asi a las personas Xanxus Vongola-

-como sabes mi nombre-

-porque yo soy Tsunahime Sawada, tu rival-

-jajajaja escoria, no me temes-

-no, y no es porque no seas aterrador sé que si quisieras en este momento me matarías, pero tú eres igual que yo, solo un títere más que sacrificara todo por las ordenes de Vongola-

-a diferencia tuya, princesa no me rodeo de autocompasión, por el momento dejare que piensen que me controlan, cuando menos lo esperen lograre obtener mi libertad-se levantó con una sonora carcajada y le sonrió a la chica-nos veremos en la batalla próxima preciosa-

Se quedó perdida, realmente ella se había rodeado de autocompasión, por la vida que llevaba, era verdad, ella se había resignado a ser una muñeca cuando no pudo evitar que ese maldito viejo sellara sus llamas, pero no más, esa noche gracias a Xanxus tomo una decisión, ´por su bien, esta vez ella haría algo para ella y no para los demás.

Reborn no supo a donde fue su alumna esa noche, pero si se dio cuenta que le ayudo, a la mañana siguiente no vio en sus ojos una alma rota sino una determinación que luchaba por salir, y él se encargaría de todo, él no quería ver los ojos de su alumna sin vida otra vez, él sabía que los pensamientos de su alumna eran más que pésimos, por eso esa mañana que la vio con vida y sonreír de verdad el entendió que la razón por la que se quedó no era por la décima Vongola sino por la chica frágil que necesita alguien que la apoyara, él sabía que estaría con la chica con Tsunahime en todo su camino hasta donde ella quiera llegar, ya sea en Vongola o como un civil él la protegería como un padre, aunque la chica no se diera cuenta el vela por ella y le deja un poco de libertad para decidir qué hacer, aunque ella acepto su cruel realidad muy rápido, como siempre la vio salir en dirección a la escuela, pero esta vez él la ayudaría a conservar si vitalidad por lo que antes de llegar a la escuela la detuvo

-hime, no vas a ir a la escuela-

-ehh, porque no, Reborn-san-

-hoy iremos a entrenar-

Reborn la llevo a una montaña, pero extrañamente no le disparo la bala de la última voluntad

-ehhto, Reborn-san está bien que no valla a la escuela-

-para que vas si ya sabes lo que te van a enseñar-

-ehh-el rostro de ella solo reflejaba confusión

-pensabas que no lo sabía, se puedes hablar casi todos los idiomas del mundo y eres mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de tus maestros, solo que te resignaste a ser dame-Tsuna, aunque no lo creas te estado observando Tsunahime, sé que eres el arcobaleno del cielo, lo que no entiendo cómo es que te quebraste-el no continuo al ver las lágrimas de la chica, solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras ella lloraba las lágrimas retenidas por nueve años, lloro, grito y se desahogo

-desde cuando lo sabes-

-desde que te conocí, pero estabas tan rota que no notaste tu pacificador brillar con el mío-

-tu no me vas a utilizar?-

-no, yo te veo como Tsunahime, no me importa que seas o no Vongola o Sawada al caso, tampoco me importa que seas el arcobaleno del cielo, solo quiero ver a la chica que se esconde detrás de todas las máscaras-

-yo..envidi…aba …a hihihi, mis yo de otros mundos por la relación que tenían contigo, tu eres padre o amante de otros yo en mundos paralelos, no sabes qué envidia tenia de ellos, pero si no te importa porque siempre dices lo del jefe esto el jefe lo otro-

-mmm bueno no escapabas ni negabas a Vongola entonces te tengo que entrenar para ser buena líder o en otro caso saber escapar de todo debes de ser más fuerte que Vongola, solo dime que cambio ayer por la noche, a donde fuiste-

-te diste cuenta, bueno yo solo fui a pasear donde mi intuición me llevo y ahí alguien me dijo que solo me estaba auto compadeciendo y que en realidad no hacía nada por mí-

-mmm, esa persona tenía razón, es momento de que luches por ti, si quieres ser o no Vongola depende de ti-

-mmm, ahora lo entiendo, yo no quiero ser Vongola, deseo huir pero también deseo tener poder para romper el sellado de mis llamas, si continúan asi no lograre sobrevivir mucho mas tiempo-

-bien por el momento entrenemos tu cuerpo para que no haya desequilibrio cuando tengas todo tu poder-

Y todo esto continuo dos semanas, ella charlando con Xanxus por las noches y entrenando con Reborn por el día, ninguno de sus supuestos amigos la visito, su padre solo le entrego la mitad de su anillo, pero el día de hoy era diferente, después de conversar con Xanxus por las noches se dio cuenta que le amaba, y la noche anterior ambos se habían confesado ambos fueron correspondidos y tramaron el plan que están a punto de llevar a cabo, reunieron y no entregaron a sus guardianes los anillos, los dejaron en la caja también Tsuna pudo quitarse el sello por lo que en el plan entra su autoridad como arcobaleno. Finalmente llego el día de la contienda en la batalla por los anillos sin embargo ninguno de los líderes ni el arcobaleno se presentó, cuando las cervello estaban diciendo las reglas tres personas aparecieron

-no, permitiré que jueguen con el triinset como quieran cervello-

-tsk, quien eres-grito molesto Hayato

-el arcobaleno del cielo, quien posee la máxima autorizada en estos asuntos-contesto una de las sombras descubriéndose el rostro para demostrar un joven como de unos veinticinco años con una patillas inolvidables

-jajajaja eres acaso Reborn, o su hermano- le pregunto Takeshi

-tsk, basura te descubrieron luego a pesar de ser un vejete-

-Xanxus no te metas con papa-

-tsk solo porque tú lo dices-

Las dos personas restantes descubrieron sus rostros y para la sorpresa de todos eran los líderes de ambos bandos, Xanxus el líder de Varia y la heredera Vongola, todos estaban sorprendidos hasta que vieron como el noveno e Iemitsu se paraban al lado de cervello

-Tsu-chan le puedes explicar a papa como que eres el arcobaleno del cielo-

-ara, Iemitsu-san no lo sabía yo he sido el arcobaleno del cielo desde que nací, tengo que decir que gracias a ustedes no había podido utilizar mi autoridad como arcobaleno y casi muero, aunque Xanxus libero mi sello y por eso estoy presente-

-Tsunahime, es mejor que te alejes de Xanxus él es muy peligroso-

-ahh, noveno finalmente hablo, lastimosamente yo no puedo estar separada de mi prometido-

-queeeeee-todos los presentes que hasta ahora no habían hablado se sorprendieron por la noticia

-no jodas mocosa, crees que te dejare casarte con Xanxus-le grito enojado Iemitsu –como tu padre te lo prohíbo-

-jajajaja, escoria ustedes no son padre de nadie –

-Xanxus, si no te comportas no serás mas comandante de Varia-

-tsk, estúpido vejete, renuncio a Vongola, ya no tengo interés en algo que desde un principio no planeas darme-

-Xanxus-sama, reconsidérelo porfavor-

-cervello no intervengan más, además Iemitsu al único que reconoceré como padre es a Reborn-

-bueno ya escucharon a mi hija, a partir de ahora el triinset no formara parte de la mafia-

Una vez dicho todo ambos cielos encendieron sus llamas y desaparecieron. A partir de ese momento se dice que todos los seleccionados por el Triiniset se han alejado de la mafia, los arcobalenos desaparecieron junto a los anillos Vongola, y antes de ellos los anillos Mare.

-abuelito, como se conocieron mis papas- hablo una niña de ojos rojos con tintes naranjas, cabello negro con mechones castaños y piel de porcelana

-bueno se conocieron cuando eran unos muñecos luchando por su libertad-

-un día quiero ser tan hermosa como mami-

-sin duda lo lograras porque tu eres mi nieta, y tienes los genes de tus papas, sin duda cuando crezcas tu padre tendrá un dolor de cabeza para alejar a tus pretendientes

-papa que le dices a la niña, por supuesto que Xan no le hara nada a sus pretendientes-

-tsk, solo quiero ver el valiente que intentara seducir a mi hija-

-mmmm, tal vez un valiente que le cuente la verdad de las muñecas en un lago estrellado-

 **Se que debería haber subido un capitulo de alguna de mis otras historias pero este se me cruzo por la mente y cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía lista, jejeje el miércoles actualizare Venganza a la Vongola, creo**


	2. una marioneta

**Una marioneta**

Él era aun peón más al servicio de Vongola, desde su nacimiento en los barrios bajos de Italia sabía que no sería completamente libre nunca hasta el día en que se muriera, de niño se había resignado a ser un ladrón para sobrevivir, no le gustaba ver a su madre prostituirse ni drogarse para soportar la vida cruel que les tocó vivir dentro del ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia.

Su vida era gris no lo niega pero él y su madre estaban juntos y juntos soportaban el dolor hasta el día en que despertó las llamas de la ira, todo por rescatar a su madre de las manos de unos estúpidos que los querían sacar de su territorio, algo en su interior le dijo que cambiarían las cosas, desde que esa llama salió de sus manos supo que la cuenta regresiva iniciaba, esa sensación le provocaba un tremendo terror, él sabía que esas alas recién nacidas le serian cortadas y él se vería obligado a permanecer en una jaula de hermoso decorado pero jaula al fin.

Y no se equivocó, realmente todo cambio cuando su madre le presento al noveno jefe de la mafia más poderosa, el hombre que se encararía de arrancar sus alas poco a poco, que lo encerraría para beneficio propio, ese hombre es Timoteo D´Vongola, el hombre que le dijeron y se dijo ser su padre, su madre le dijo que ese era su padre y que le mostrara sus llamas, en cuanto vio las llamas de la ira sonrió y dijo que efectivamente era su hijo.

Fue llevado a una mansión con fachada de castillo, se le dijo que no podría ver a su madre jamás porque él ahora era un Vongola, le presentaron a su tres hermanos mayores y si le preguntaran como soporto tanto tiempo cuerdo, todo sería gracias a sus hermanos, sin duda alguna ellos era lo mejor de la mansión, lo trataron como a un hermano menor no como el hijo bastardo, lo protegieron de las miradas y criticas de las personas a su alrededor, ellos lo protegieron hasta de su madrastra cuando se encontraba viva, la mujer lo odiaba y siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para maltratarlo, el sobrevivió y se hizo fuerte gracias a sus hermanos, Enrico , Federico y Massimo si ellos no lo hubieran entrenado, enseñado a leer, escribir, idiomas, matemáticas, y todo lo relacionado con ser un jefe, el definitivamente no hubiese sobrevivido, sin sus hermanos, ellos eran su todo, se sintió terrible cuando escucho una conversación del que se suponía que era su padre con el asesor externo, esa conversación le dio la motivación para unirse a Varia y alejarse de ese castillo.

-Iemitsu, es una lástima que tu hijo sea mujer, de lo contrario sería un buen sucesor, tenía una llama magnifica-

-mmm…pero con tus cuatro hijos basta y sobran candidatos-

-dirás tres hijos, sabes bien que Xanxus no es mi hijo-

-pero lo reconociste como tal-

-ese chico no tiene la sangre Vongola, vamos a amigo mío me consideras tan necesitado que tuve que acostarme con una mujer del barrio bajo para satisfacerme si lo que me sobran son mujeres-

Las palabras del que creía que era su padre taladraron muy hondo, si bien él no lo quería como un padre lo seguía porque su madre se lo pido, pero si no eran nada porque tenía que obedecer, la conversación llamo más su atención y dejo sus pensamientos para después

-si ni es un Vongola porque lo recogiste-

-por la llama de la ira, esa puede ser de utilidad para Vongola, en un futuro, además la madre me lo regalo pensando que por la llama era mi hijo, porque no darle una recompensa al muchacho que entregara su vida a Vongola, creyendo que él es uno-

-ahora entiendo, pero aun asi que harás si él quiere la posición de líder-

-no la pedirá porque sabe que le corresponde a uno de sus hermanos, y con lo fiel que es a ellos, no lo pedirá, además mis hijos piensan que él es su hermano menor y tratan de protegerlo del peligro de la mafia, será interesante ver el futuro-

-bien me retiro, tengo a unas alemanas esperándome en el club de siempre, si quieres puedes unirte a mi-

-claro, porque no celebremos el sello de las llamas de tu hijita pura-

Él se apresuró a esconder su presencia y se encerró en su cuarto, no lo podía creer él no era un Vongola de Verdad, que habían dicho le sellaron las llamas a una niña, tenía que hablar con sus hermanos (nota en la historia Tsuna tiene cinco años y Xanxus tiene ocho, es mayor que Tsuna por tres años, fue recogido por Timoteo cuando tenía cinco años, aquí no ocurre el incidente de la cuna) tenía que informarse más, tenía que ser más fuerte si quería recuperar su libertad.

Lo primero en su plan fue informarse de todo referente a la llama de la última voluntad, descubrió que la pobre chica debería de estar sufriendo un infierno parecido al de él, la razón es sencilla si sellas la llama de última voluntad sellas las habilidades físicas de una persona, sin habilidades motoras él podría apostar que la chica mínimo pasara la mayor parte de su vida en un hospital si no es que muere en un accidente por sus nulas habilidades motoras, todo su plan fue con viento en popa, formo el escuadrón independiente Varia, fue reconocido como un digno Vongola, hasta que Enrico apareció muerto por ahogamiento, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría pero no tenían tiempo de llorar Federico tuvo que tomar su lugar como el heredero, después de un año Federico murió en medio de un tiroteo, Massimo tomo su lugar, cuando pensaron que el tomaría el título de decimo desapareció después de una emboscada, luego de una búsqueda solo encontraron sus huesos, no había más opción que entrenar a la chica, la hija del asesor externo, él fue seleccionado para ocupar el lugar del malo de la historia y hacerle ver que la mafia no es linda, a Timoteo no le importo que aún se encontraba en shock por la muerte de sus hermanos unos tras otros, solo le dijo que se preparara para hacer sufrir a la chica. Xanxus lloraba la muerte de sus hermanos y a la vez fueron unos largos meses tratando de limpiar su inocencia, todos argumentaban que el había matado a sus hermanos para quedarse con el puesto, eso era tan erróneo pero no tenía las fuerzas para salir adelante que dejo que todos pensaran que el quería el puesto del décimo y que por esa razón atacaba a la heredera, dejo que Timoteo le pusiera hilos y lo moviera como una marioneta para ocultar que el mando a ejecutar a sus hijos que descubrieron la verdad detrás del porque el perdió la capacidad para usar la llama Vongola y que en realidad todos los documentos eran realmente firmados por el tonto de Iemitsu, el se fue antes a Japón para observar a la heredera, pero la realidad es que primero tomo unas vacaciones en Tokio y reflexiono sobre como afrontar la realidad que le espera, todos lo consideran un traidor, no tiene a donde ir, el sabe que su madre murió al año que se separaron en medio de un tiroteo, no tiene a donde regresar ni alguien que le espere con los brazos abiertos, se fue una semana antes a Nanimori sin que nadie se enterara, encontró un parque con un lago, y cada noche lo visitaba hasta que la encontró a ella, una chica de cabello castaño, piel de porcelana talvez más pálida de lo que debería, no parecía del todo japonesa, más bien italiana, no podía no reconocer que la chica era una de las más bella que haya visto, unos pechos rellenos un poco grandes para la población japonesa pero no latina, un trasero firme y unas curvas hermosas, era flaca pero no un tuvo andante como estaba de moda en el mundo, lo que no le agrado es que su rostro reflejaba tristeza y resignación, como una muñeca que acepto ser encerrada en una urna de cristal para que todo el mundo la vea, la vio llorar y se dio cuenta como se sentó a su lado le hablo para que se alejara podría ser bonita pero no le gusta la compañía que él no pide

-¿Qué quieres basura?-

-nada, es descortés hablarles asi a las personas Xanxus Vongola- porque la chica sabe quien es

-como sabes mi nombre-

-porque yo soy Tsunahime Sawada, tu rival- ah ella era la niña que vivió un infierno por culpa de su padre y del viejo, la chica del sellado de llamas

-jajajaja escoria, no me temes-

-no, y no es porque no seas aterrador sé que si quisieras en este momento me matarías, pero tú eres igual que yo, solo un títere más que sacrificara todo por las ordenes de Vongola-esa niña vio a través de sus ojos como él lo hizo con ella

-a diferencia tuya, princesa no me rodeo de autocompasión, por el momento dejare que piensen que me controlan, cuando menos lo esperen lograre obtener mi libertad-se levantó con una sonora carcajada y le sonrió a la chica-nos veremos en la batalla próxima preciosa-

A pesar de haber dicho eso el continuo viéndose con ella por las noches en a la orilla del lago, platicaron de todo, con ella sentía la confianza de contar todo lo que ocultaba detrás de la imagen de jefe despiadado de Varia, ella le conto como se sentía, su infierno hasta que conoció a Reborn quien le ayudo a liberar un poco el sello de sus llamas, el con sus llamas termino de quitar el sello, ella de agradeció con abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, se sentía tan bien a su lado a pesar de tener poco de conocerla, sentía que por primera vez en su vida alguien lo aceptaba tal cual era el, no como la marioneta que todos a su alrededor controlaban con hilos invisibles, se armó de valor y se presentó ante el padre de la chica el arcobaleno mas fuerte Reborn, quien lo amenazo con toda su aura sádica si algo le pasaba a su linda hija el sentiría que el infierno era hermoso, no tenía objeciones él también sabía que la castaña no merecía sufrir más, le pedio a Reborn permiso para tener una cita con la chica antes que el loco plan de ella comenzara, antes de la pelea sin sentido por unos tontos anillos, que ya no reconocían a nadie ni al actual jefe.

La cita fue perfecta fueron al parque de atracciones, a un restaurant, comieron helados juntos, para su sorpresa Tsuna lo llevo a la pastelería donde trabajaba, también cito a Reborn y les presento a su tio Kawahira que no era otro mas que el creador de los arcobalenos, ella le mencionó un plan que encontró para eliminar la maldición de los arcobalenos, el acepto gustoso todo lo que dijera su cielo, aunque ella no lo sabía tenía la habilidad de encantar a las personas mas poderosas del mundo, esa tarde inicio el plan, Reborn se convirtió en un adulto con la ayuda de Kawahira para ayudar en el plan, todos desaparecimos y esperamos el momento indicado, y eso fue al día siguiente

cuando las cervello estaban diciendo las reglas ellos aparecieron

-no, permitiré que jueguen con el triinset como quieran cervello- el observaba atento como su chica les exigía a las payasas de Cervello

-tsk, quien eres-grito molesto Hayato. ~Hum y pensar que esos muñecos rotos eran los disque guardianes de su amada~

-el arcobaleno del cielo, quien posee la máxima autorizada en estos asuntos-contesto una de las sombras descubriéndose el rostro para demostrar un joven como de unos veinticinco años con una patillas inolvidables. ~Ohh sin duda su chica era una sádica igual que ese hombre aunque ella nos e diera cuenta~

-jajajaja eres acaso Reborn, o su hermano- le pregunto Takeshi. ~lo dicho esos imbéciles sin convicción por vivir no les hubieran ganado, pero ya era momento que el interviniera~

-tsk, basura te descubrieron luego a pesar de ser un vejete-

-Xanxus no te metas con papa-

-tsk solo porque tú lo dices-

Las dos personas restantes descubrieron sus rostros y para la sorpresa de todos eran los líderes de ambos bandos, Xanxus el líder de Varia y la heredera Vongola, todos estaban sorprendidos hasta que vieron como el noveno e Iemitsu se paraban al lado de cervello

-Tsu-chan le puedes explicar a papa como que eres el arcobaleno del cielo- ~estupida basura y se dice papa~

-ara, Iemitsu-san no lo sabía yo he sido el arcobaleno del cielo desde que nací, tengo que decir que gracias a ustedes no había podido utilizar mi autoridad como arcobaleno y casi muero, aunque Xanxus libero mi sello y por eso estoy presente-~definitivamente se parece más a Reborn que a la basura rubia~

-Tsunahime, es mejor que te alejes de Xanxus él es muy peligroso- ~hoo ya hablo mi querido papi~

-ahh, noveno finalmente hablo, lastimosamente yo no puedo estar separada de mi prometido-

-queeeeee-todos los presentes que hasta ahora no habían hablado se sorprendieron por la noticia

-no jodas mocosa, crees que te dejare casarte con Xanxus-le grito enojado Iemitsu –como tu padre te lo prohíbo-

-jajajaja, escoria ustedes no son padre de nadie –

-Xanxus, si no te comportas no serás mas comandante de Varia- ~humm como si me importara su amada vongola, por mí que se la meta por el c***o~

-tsk, estúpido vejete, renuncio a Vongola, ya no tengo interés en algo que desde un principio no planeas darme-

-Xanxus-sama, reconsidérelo porfavor- ~hablaron las payasas, jajaja Xanxus-sama, si como no ellas son las más ansiosas de que yo desaparezca de Vongola~

-cervello no intervengan más, además Iemitsu al único que reconoceré como padre es a Reborn-

-bueno ya escucharon a mi hija, a partir de ahora el triinset no formara parte de la mafia-

Con esas palabras encendimos nuestra llamas y desaparecimos, construí una casa en medio de la nada en algún lugar de México, contactamos a los arcobalenos para acabar con la maldición, después no quisieron marcharse lejos de su cielo por lo que también cambiaron de carrera y se establecieron junto a nosotros en ese pueblito, después de algunos meses Byakuran se unió a la familia, inexplicablemente mis guardianes me encontraron y se quedaron a mi lado, nos informaron que desde la salida del triiniset de la mafia Vongola se ha ido cayendo poco a poco, que el noveno los disolvió porque ya no le servían que tonto todos mis guardianes son más fuertes que todo su ejército junto, además que los chicos que eran los guardianes de mi amada se unieron a ellos y nos encontraron se disculparon con Tsuna por como la trataron, ellos le dijeron que después de su desaparición se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad querían, nuestra familia creció más, todos los días fueron de felicidad al lado de mi bella esposa, cuando me dio la noticia que estábamos esperando nuestro primer hijo fue al lado del rio como cuando conversábamos al lado del lago, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, ya no serían más unos muñecos sin vida, sino que ahora serian padres una muestra del amor que se tienen.

En los meses del embarazo de Tsuna descubrió el terror profundo de escoger mal las palabras que le dices a una embarazada, Tsuna pasaba de un ángel a demonio con la rapidez de la luz, tenía antojos de lo más raro y esos antojos terminaban todos en el escusado, cuando llego en momento Tsuna casi destruye su mano por la fuerza aplicada en cada gemido de dolor pero al final todo valió la pena para ver a su pequeña, una niña de ojos rojos con tintes naranjas, cabello negro con mechones castaños y piel de porcelana sin duda era la combinación perfecta de ellos dos, le dieron el nombre de Xareni que significaba diosa del amor, también significa: princesa del bosque. Xareni Vongola Sawada, Tsuna fue la de la idea de ponerle un nombre de origen mexicano para que se identificara un poco más con su hogar, el observo a su hija crecer junto a toda su familia, pero sin duda quien más la consentía era el abuelo, Vivian una vida de paz en el campo, entre la naturaleza y el sonar del rio detrás de su casa, sin duda alguna seguir a Tsuna fue la mejor decisión de su vida, el no cambiaría por nada del mundo a su familia, y su él pudiera no dejaría que ningún niño se acercara a ella, lo cual era imposible porque si hija como buen cielo atraía a ella a los demás y no podía hacer nada más que amenazar a los niños para que cuidaran de su princesa, aunque su esposa le dijera que era muy sobreprotector con ella, era su niña y él no la vería rota como una vez lo estuvieron ellos, el haría todo en su poder para que su hija no supiera lo que era ser un muñeco vacío y sin vida

* * *

 **mel-yug15: sin duda pobres de los pretendientes, pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora**

 **Sarisa97: me alegro de que mi historia vaya a tus favoritos, sin duda lo mejor para reparar un corazón roto es otro que conozca tu dolor y te impulse a volar por el cielo como el fenix**

 **mmm falta la vision de papa Reborn y otras escenas que bueno solo les diré que todo terminara en boda y nacimieto**


End file.
